Unavoidable
by charmed4eva112
Summary: After the kiss on the fire-escape, Freddie and Sam realize that their first kiss has changed their relationship more than they wanted it to, and both start to realize it's unavoidable and they can't keep running from the situation forever. Sam/Freddie
1. Chapter 1

**EEK! I just saw iKiss on Youtube and enjoyed it thoroughly. So I plan to write Sam/Freddie reaction to the kiss. I hope I do a good job. BTW, this is definitely the best episode this season. GO SEDDIE! WOOT!**

**This will start just before they kiss, not the whole scene, but literally maybe 40 seconds before they actually kiss. So, there are spoilers for this episode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, the great Dan does. GO DAN!**

"I was just going to say-"Freddie started awkwardly taking a quick look at Sam. As if she knew what he was going to say, she finished with, "That we should kiss?" Freddie looked down, like he was embarrassed. He remained silent.

"You're going to break my arm now, right?" he asked, finally looking up to the girl that practically ruined his life just last week. If she hadn't told the whole world he never was kissed, he wouldn't be in this predicament, hiding, skipping school, and waiting for Sam to break his arm for suggestion they should have their first kisses with each other.

To his surprise, Sam shook her head, for once looking dead serious. "No," she answered simply. Freddie thought of what to say. So, would they actually kiss? Freddie never thought about it. He always expected to kiss Carly. But Sam? Never, not as his first kiss either.

"Well, should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?" he asked softly. He didn't know what Sam was thinking at the moment. She was very complicated. Freddie expected her to say no, of course. But she looked deep in thought.

"Just to get it over with," Sam finally said, looking at him. Freddie nodded quickly.

"Just to get it over with," he clarified. Sam moved right beside him from her post at the door.

"And you swear we go right back to hating each other right after it's over with?" Sam asked, eyeing him.

"And we never tell anyone," he said.

"Never," Sam said immediately nodding. Freddie sighed, a little nervous. I mean, this was his first kiss, and with Sam of all people. He should be more shocked she's never been kissed, but he isn't. He had a feeling she was lying about her first kiss at the Cuttlefish concert. Freddie smiled awkwardly as he contemplated whether this was a good idea. But he couldn't chicken out, they decided.

Sam looked at him, then said, "Well, lean." Freddie nodded. He wasn't going to back out. It was either now or never. He looked down for a quick second, then looked at Sam, prepared to do this. Before he could chicken out, he brought himself closer to Sam before their lips touched. Freddie kept his eyes closed as their lips met.

Freddie must admit, for a first kiss, it was really amazing. It felt so right. He enjoyed it. He forced himself to keep ahold of Sam's lips, kissing her for several long seconds. He wasn't even sure how long a first kiss should go on for. Sam was definitely shocked. He could feel it. After a few seconds, he felt Sam contributing to the kiss. Finally, Freddie pulled away, as did Sam.

Freddie processed the kiss. My, that was really great. Better than he thought it would be. He settled back, satisfied. He was truly glad he picked Sam as his first kiss. He saw Sam get up and Freddie decided to speak as he nodded.

"Well, that was, um-" he started before Sam finished it.

"Nice?" she put in.

"Yeah, nice," he echoed, trailing in thought. How was he supposed to go back to hating Sam now? He didn't think kissing Sam would be that great!

"Uh good work," Sam said awkwardly. Freddie nodded quickly.

"Thanks, you too," he said immediately. Both were silent for the next few seconds. He saw Sam turning to go toward the door to go inside. He wanted to say something, anything cool. But what could he say?

Her legs were already inside when Freddie finally said, "Hey," as Sam turned to face him, definitely looking as awkward and weird as him.

"I hate you," Freddie said, but with a smile on his face. He had to say something, and they said they'd go back to hating each other, so he might as well try. Besides, he can't like Sam, or even think of liking Sam. It was a scary concept. But he didn't mean the hating part, not one bit.

Finally, Sam smiled back and added, "Hate you too." With one final glance, she turned and walked back inside. Freddie brought his feet onto the ladder he was sitting on and gazed off where she left, deep in thought. Then he looked down, sighing. She probably didn't enjoy the kiss as much as he did anyways.

As soon as Sam walked around the corner, out of sight from Freddie, she stopped and leaned against the wall, sitting on the ground. Wow, she thought. She actually liked the kiss. Freddie wasn't half bad. Ok, he was pretty awesome, Sam thought. She imagined her first kiss from anything but like this. She knew this was going to change her and Freddie's relationship. She would probably still pick on him…but she'd do it less. Or maybe they'd stop fighting against their promise to return hating to each other and become friends. She knew Freddie didn't mean what he said with the 'I hate you'. Neither did she, Sam realized. This kiss definitely changed everything. Maybe it would have been best if it never happened.

But if it never happened, how long would it have gone on before Sam did get her first kiss? Besides, she didn't regret the kiss. Not one bit. Maybe this kiss would be the bringing of the two closer together. Maybe friends, like Carly hoped all these years or maybe more…

No, Sam, stop it. Just because you two kissed doesn't mean anything, Sam scowled.

Speaking of Carly, the show was still going on. How was Carly continuing the show? Sam stood up slowly, remaining calm as she headed back to the Shay's loft. She knew exactly what she would tell Carly. She would lie, and say they made up, but Freddie needed some time for himself tonight. She would not mention the kiss, not at all.

According to Sam, there was no kiss. They hadn't kissed at all. Yeah, Sam told herself as she headed back upstairs. She would keep telling herself that. No kiss, none whatsoever. Just an apology and a small talk. That's it, really.

Sam breathed as she opened the door to find Carly there, just finishing flinging meatballs with…Gibby?! Spencer was holding the camera. Gibby must have came back after Spencer ditched him for football or whatever.

Carly spotted Sam just then as Sam offered her a small smile.

"Well, iCarly viewers, please enjoy Gibby rubbing meatball sauce all over his face," Carly said, giving Gibby an apologetic smile before running off camera to Sam.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Carly asked concerned. Sam offered a small smile.

"Well, I apologized and stuff. He accepted it, but he's just too tired tonight, to, well, come see you. He says he's sorry but he'll come around tomorrow, back to school as well," Sam said. Carly sighed in relief.

"Thank god," she said. Sam laughed softly, then turned to see Gibby dancing and smearing meatball sauce all over his shirtless stomach. Sam grimaced, as did Carly.

"Do you wanna-" Sam started.

"Yeah," Carly said as they ran back on camera, Sam smiling brightly as they pushed Gibby out of the way.

"Thanks Gibby. Well, that took longer than we thought. Well, we didn't have the meatball fight as we planned with Sam, but this video should make up for it," Carly said. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, it's of a boy dressed up as a clown doing the hokey pokey! Spencer, cue the video," Sam said. Spencer did.

Ten minutes later, Sam pressed the boo button on her remote.

"Aww, so sorry. But we're out of time!" Sam said sadly.

"Yeah, but don't worry! Next week, Freddie, our technical producer, will be back and so will we!" Carly said. Sam smiled pleasantly at the camera, remembering the moment the two shared. She forced herself to push it out for now.

"Yeah, and remember, anyone teases anyone about not having their first kiss, think of how they feel…and all the other people out there that hasn't. I've even heard of a thirty year old that hasn't! That would be my aunt!" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, keep that in mind! Bye!" Carly said, Sam waving and cheering.

"We're clear! Good job guys! I'm going to get a smoothie!" Spencer said. Gibby followed him out.

"Hey, good job Sam. So, Freddie's really coming to school tomorrow?" Carly asked. Sam nodded, positive. He'd have to. She'd personally drag him out herself. Besides, Sam didn't think Freddie liked missing school anyways. And this whole thing would definitely blow over tonight.

"Yeah," Sam said confidentially. Carly looked at Sam carefully.

"You seem mightily happy. What did you guys really talk about for you to be gone for so long?" Carly asked. Sam froze, taken aback from her question. She couldn't very well tell Carly the truth, right? She and Freddie swore they wouldn't. She had to stop acting like this! She forced herself to remain calm though.

"We talked about…things. Nothing you need to know about! Really," Sam said. And it was true. She didn't need to know about the kiss. If Carly knew, who knows what she would say. Sam didn't even know what she thought of this yet. She needed time, really. To see if she really did like the dork or not.

For now, she'd act as normal as possible, going on 'hating' Freddie and keep doing iCarly and doing bad things, until she got this all sorted out. He probably didn't enjoy the kiss as much as I did anyways, Sam thought.

"Ok. Let's go get some ham," Carly said. Sam grinned.

"Yeah, let's!" she said quickly as she bounded out of the studio to downstairs, really wondering what tomorrow might bring.

**Ok, so obviously by the ending, I plan to write more. Hopefully, I will not procrastinate and actually finish a story. I really hope you enjoyed this guys, and if you want more, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here's the second chapter. Thanks for all my reviewers. I didn't think I'd get that many. But then again, iKiss aired the day before I put the first chapter out, so I'm not entirely surprised. **

**And iKiss was truly amazingly spectacular! I enjoyed it so much! Best episode of this season, possibly of the whole series. And not just because I'm a Seddie fan, it was just all so believable, and I'm glad they mentioned Valerie. **

**Enjoy!**

Freddie woke up the next morning to find the sun just starting to shine on him. _Where am I? _He wondered, rubbing his eyes as he looked around. Gosh, he must have fallen asleep on the chair after Sam and him-kissed last night. Whoa, it was all coming back to him now. The humiliation last week, the hiding out from everyone, including his mom (his mom was definately worried, probably past that by now), Sam helping Freddie out over iCarly, Sam coming here, both talking, both getting their first kisses with each other. Freddie remembered after she left, he took his place back on his chair, thinking about the kiss, trying to process what happened. In the midst of it all he must have fallen asleep.

Freddie groaned as he got up, checking his watch. He had half an hour to get ready before going to school. He really hoped what Sam said yesterday worked and he wouldn't be teased. Missing a week of school was enough. His mom had to call in and tell them he was in the hospital in order to not get in trouble. Freddie grabbed his computer and walked back to his apartment. He opened the door and slipped inside. Inside was his mom, cooking some breakfast. Once she spotted Freddie, she breathed in relief.

"Oh Freddie, thank god. I was so worried about you. Are you ok?" she asked. Freddie nodded as he moved toward his room.

"Yeah. I'm gonna get ready for school," he told his mom. Mrs. Benson smiled brightly as she hugged her son.

"Thank god Freddie, you're coming back to me. Now go, get dressed. Hurry, I'll make you some breakfast," she said, ushering her son toward his room. Freddie smiled softly as he walked into his room, setting his computer down as he quickly got dressed and did everything he needed to. He grabbed his backpack and walked out into the kitchen where his mom was cooking.

Freddie had a feeling it was all going to blow over. Because of Sam, he could go back to school without being made fun of. Speaking of Sam, what the heck was he supposed to say to her? What were they going to talk about? Could they really go back to hating each other? Very doubtful, Freddie thought as he sat down at the table, his mom putting in front of him a plate full of food.

He started eating it very quietly, deep in thought. How awkward is it going to be with Sam today? Will she treat him horribly like always, or will she actually treat him decently? Who knew with Sam, he wasn't even sure himself how he was going to act.

Freddie quickly finished eating and got up, putting his dish in the sink. He grabbed his bag.

"I'm going to catch a ride with Spencer. Bye Mom," Freddie said quickly before shutting the door. He really didn't want to talk to his mom about his problems. It was horrifying enough.

He paused outside Carly's door, unsure of if Sam was in there. This is stupid. Sam and I agreed to go back to hating each other, so I will try to do that, Freddie scolded himself. He then brought his hand up and knocked three times on the door.

"Come in!" Spencer's voice shouted distantly inside. Freddie turned the knob and opened it to find Spencer, Carly and Sam eating breakfast. Spencer spotted him first, and gave a wide smile.

"Hey Freddo! Glad to see you!" Spencer said happily. Freddie smiled as he walked in and shut the door. Carly and Sam turned to look at him, Carly a look of surprise and happiness, and Sam, frozen with shock for a minute. Freddie froze a little too, but remembered Carly didn't know. They couldn't make Carly and Spencer suspicious right.

"Hey guys," Freddie said as calmly as he could, even though by looking at Sam, his heart thudded faster, unsure of her reactions.

Carly got up and jogged over to him, engulfing him in a hug. Usually, he'd take this for granted, but really, his crush on Carly was dwindling away. He didn't have feelings for her anymore, he hadn't for a while.

"It's so good to see you Freddie. I didn't think you'd actually come back to school today. I'm so glad you're ok. We've all been worried about you," Carly told him. Freddie smiled.

"Thanks Carly. Yeah, I'm going to school. I've missed so much anyways, and I'm sure the whole thing has blown over by now," Freddie said, offering a small smile to Sam. Sam managed to snap out of her shock and smirked, back to the semi-old Sam.

"Your welcome...geek," she said. Freddie rolled his eyes slightly, though he knew the geek was just added to show that everything was still normal. Freddie knew she didn't mean it. She probably didn't process the kiss yet.

"So, have you had breakfast?" Carly asked. Freddie nodded.

"Yeah, my..mom gave me some," Freddie answered, taking a seat on the couch. Carly nodded and quickly went to go finish hers. Freddie waited patiently as the three finished their breakfast a minute later. The dishes were put in the sink quickly.

"I just need to go brush my teeth. I'll be back," Carly said, zooming up as Sam walked awkwardly into the living room.

"Yeah, I'll be back in, like, half a minute," Spencer said, running into his room. Now it was only Freddie and Sam. Sam stood awkwardly, leaning against the kitchen counter, looking everywhere but Freddie. Freddie looked down, fidgeting. Ok, so this was going to be harder than they thought, going back to when it used to be.

Finally, Freddie took the chance and looked up, his eyes meeting Sam's for a split second. What was wrong with him, he wondered as he looked away again, his stupid heart pounding louder than ever. This was not part of the plan. There is no liking the kiss, and possibly Sam in the plan. No way.

The footsteps of Carly coming down the stairs starled the two. Freddie sprung up from the couch, Sam stepping foward a little bit.

"Hey guys. I didn't hear any yelling, which I guess is good. Where's Spencer?" Carly asked.

"In his room," Sam and Freddie said together. Freddie bit his lip awkwardly as Spencer walked out.

"Ok guys, let's go!" Spencer said. Sam picked up her backpack and swung it over her shoulder, walking to the door. Freddie opened the door, since he was first there, and held it open. Spencer and Carly walked through the door, thanking him polietly. Sam was the last through the door as Freddie's voice caught. Sam and him met eyes for another second. He definately couldn't deny that everything was changing between them. All because of that stupid kiss. If it hadn't of happened, Sam and him would be back to their regular selves, instead of this post-awkward-kiss stage.

Sam walked out as Freddie closed the door, both of them silent. Carly and Spencer were already at the elevators. Freddie wanted to say something, anything to break this awkwardness. But really, what would be say? 'Sam, I really liked the kiss, and I don't think we can go back to hating each other after this'. No way could he say that. He would try to act normal, to avoid getting punched in the nose or something. Then again, Sam was probably just as confused as he was, so who knew what she'd do.

"To school we go!" Spencer said as the four got into his car a couple of minutes later. Carly sat up in the front with Spencer, leaving Sam in the back with Freddie. The two left the middle seat open as they sat on opposite sides. Freddie squeezed as close as he could to the car door. Spencer was saying something but Freddie was too out of it to listen, or even respond. He could say anything, ANYTHING and for once, he had absolutely nothing to say to Sam, Spencer or Carly. He was also scared of what would happen when he got to school. Would people still tease him? Would they dare tease Sam? Why'd he agree to come back to school? To catch up on work. Yeah, that's what he was here for, just to catch up on the missed work.

"Hey Freddie, you ok? You seem quiet," Carly asked, breaking his thoughts. Freddie looked at Carly, startled, but nodded, thinking of an excuse.

"Uh yeah. I'm just...worried about going back to school," Freddie answered. Well, it was half true anyways. Carly nodded in approval.

"Don't worry. I'm sure if they watched iCarly yesterday, from what Sam said, I don't think they'll tease you any more," Carly reassured him. He smiled awkwardly nodding.

"Yeah, besides, if they teased me they'd have to tease Sam, right?" Freddie said. Whoops, wrong thing to say. Freddie bit his lip and waited for the pain, or a comeback to come. He looked at Sam, apologetic. Carly even looked a little frightened on what Sam would say. Nothing, thought. Nothing happened whatsoever. It was like she never even heard him. She was looking out the window, avoiding everyone's gaze, deep in thought. So unlike Sam, Freddie noted. Usually she'd have something to say. But nothing.

"Uh, Sam?" Carly asked hesitantly. Sam finally turned to them, a confused look on her face.

"Uh..sorry, what?" she asked. Carly gave her a look, Freddie fidgeting.

"Are you ok Sam? You don't seem like yourself," Carly asked. Sam nodded, first as if she was trying to clear her head, then with more force.

"Of course. Just that I didn't have any meat this morning and I want some. Thank god I have a package in my locker," Sam said, Freddie breathing in relief. She was finally starting to act like herself. Freddie wanted to comment on that, make a comeback, but the new Freddie, the one that respected Sam, would keep his mouth shut. He would not say a word at all. Carly shrugged and the rest of the trip was silent.

Sadly, the trip from Bushwell to school wasn't long enough. They were there quicker than Freddie realized. He started to panic slightly. He didn't want to be teased. Spencer stopped in front of the school, the dreaded place where the teasing started.

"Have fun at school," Spencer said as Sam and Carly opened their doors. He realized this was it, he had to get out of the car. Freddie took a deep breath and opened the car door, grabbing his backpack then shutting it, utterly hopeless as Spencer drove away. He turned to the school to face the music.

**Ok, so I'm ending it here. This chapter may seem weird and OOC a little bit. But next chapter it'll be in Sam's perspective, and Sam and Freddie will actually talk in the next chapter, so that one should be out tomorrow, hopefully. But with school starting, I don't know if it will. So don't expect fast updates, sadly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

Sam, Freddie and Carly walked into the school. _So far so good. I guess they all got my message on iCarly last night, _Sam thought. Sam forced herself to pay attention all throughout the car ride, she was thinking. Thinking about what the heck she was doing, obsessing about a stupid kiss. I mean, it's not like she enjoyed it...right? Ha, yeah right, Sam thought miserably beside Carly. She did enjoy the kiss, and now she had to avoid Freddie because if he found out, he'd probably tease her. They both did agree to go back to hating each other, and it would be hard, but she'd do her best to do exactly that. Well, maybe she'd tease him a little bit less. But just a little bit. Yeah, good plan, Sam thought as they opened the doors to Ridgeway High.

"So far, so good," Carly said perkily as the three made it to Carly and Sam's lockers. Freddie stayed with them, looking around nervously. People were, thankfully, walking by, ignoring Freddie. Sam's message must have sunk into them. Sam watched Freddie sag his shoulders, totally relieved. Sam grabbed her books, letting her mind wander to the good old days, when she teased and bullied Freddie, and other people as well. Before this stupid....first kiss thing ever happened. And Sam actually felt at peace, and normal. She grabbed her package of ham before she heard three guy voices.

"Hey Benson," one guy called. All three of them turned, Sam looking at them. They were most likely eleventh grade boys, all tall and muscular. If Sam wasn't so angry, she would have thought they were hot.

"Yeah, 'sup Benson?" the second guy laughed. Freddie just looked at them, glaring, though Sam could see he was scared they would tease him.

"What do you want?" Freddie asked.

"Well, we watched iCarly last night. Let me tell you, we're shocked Puckett here hasn't gotten her first kiss. But we're not so surprised you haven't gotten your first kiss," the third guy laughed. Freddie just stood there, frozen solid. Sam clenched her fists. What the heck? These guys were still making fun of Freddie after what she said last night? Oh come on! Sam was definately getting pissed off. They were annoying her.

"Yeah, I mean, you're such a geek, with your techie stuff. And come on, you aren't even that good looking for a measly ninth grader. You're so scrawny and small. Jake Crandall is better looking than you!" the second guy continued. Sam bit her lip angrily. One more comment out of these freaks mouths and they're going to wish they never came over here.

"Yeah, I mean, Puckett's pretty hot, that's why we're surprised. I bet you'll have to pay someone to give you your first kiss! Or bribe someone to!" the first guy said, laughing and hitting his friends' backs. That was it. Freddie looked embarassed and ready to leave. Carly bit her lip.

"Let's go," she whispered to Freddie and Sam. Sam, however, was angry. She stepped in front of Carly and Freddie, in front of the guys. She threw her books to the side.

"Are you trying to anger me to death? Did you not hear what I said on iCarly last night or were you too busy scraping crud out of each other's ears? Leave Freddie alone! Leave us all alone! Have you ever gotten your first kisses?" Sam asked angrily. The three guys nodded.

"Totally," they said, laughing.

"Oh when, last week? Back off, or face the consequences. And if you ever call me hot again, you three will seriously get it," Sam threatened. The first guy laughed.

"Oh come on, you're a ninth grader, smaller and weaker than us. We're football players after all, what are you gonna do?" he asked. Sam clenched her fist angrily. Carly grabbed her arm.

"It's not worth it Sam, come on," Carly pleaded. Sam stared them all down for a few more seconds, before turning away.

"Fine," she muttered angrily going to pick up her books. The second guy whistled.

"Nice ass," he muttered to his friends. The third guy laughed.

"Yeah, Benson must be lucky to be friends with two hot ninth graders. Usually, geeks are loners!" he said. That was it, the final straw. Sam dropped the books, yelling, and turning, punching the first guy in the nose. He fell down. Sam shoved the second guy onto the first and started beating the third guy up. All three cried out with pain as they tried to get away.

"I told you-not-to call-me-HOT! I told you-to-leave-Freddie-alone! Don't you listen?!" Sam cried as she punched the three guys. Everyone around them stood, watching, amazed a small tiny girl could beat up all three guys at one time. Finally, someone started tugging on Sam's arm. She was so into punching the three guys repeatedly she didn't see who it was and shoved the person back hard. The person came back, wrapping his arms around Sam's stomach and pulling her back from the guys. She kept resisting.

"Let go of me! I have to teach them a lesson!" Sam started yelling as a teacher came around the corner. Sam stopped resisting, but looked pissed off. The person stopped holding her back.

"Samantha Puckett, in the principal's office now! Someone help these boys to the nurses office!" Miss. Briggs yelled. Sam grimaced as she grabbed her stuff, turning to see who was pulling her back. To her surprise, it was Freddie standing there, looking a little nervous, but also angry, glaring at the three boys who were being helped up by some kids. Sam grumbled as she picked up her stuff, letting her eyes wander away from Freddie's angry face (it's weird, cause Sam's never seen Freddie angry).

She took one last look at Carly, who looked shocked and surprised, then stalked toward the prinicpal's office.

"Yeah, here to see old Franklin," Sam told the awaiting, yet not shocked secretary.

"Have a seat Miss. Puckett. Prinicpal Franklin will be out in a few minutes," the secretary said. Sam nodded toward her as she sat on one of the plastic chairs. She didn't know why she got so angry. I mean, yeah, she was angry about the comments directed at her? But the comments about Freddie? She should have let him deal with it. Maybe because she felt responisble for all of this, and wanted to make it up to him. Maybe because she was still his friend, and needed to protect him. But obviously there was another reason, a reason she would not open up. Not for anything.

The door opening startled her as she turned to see the boy who she shared her first kiss with, standing there, looking sheepish.

"I'm, uh, here to see Prinicpal Franklin," he said. Sam then noticed the red fist he had. Sam frowned. Did he actually get into a fight or something? No way.

"Have a seat Mr. Benson," the secretary said, shocked. Freddie nodded, taking a seat next to Sam, fidgeting. It was silent for a few moments before the secretary got up.

"I'll be back in five minutes. Behave and stay here," she warned before walking out. Sam knew she had to say something. If she wanted to continue hating him, she had to say something mean, or anything really. She hadn't talked to him since, after all. So, she took her chance, no matter what would happen.

"So, Fredward, why are you here?" she asked. Hmm, simple yet something she would say before this mess. Freddie grimaced as he looked at his red hand.

"I punched the second guy, you know, the one that said you had a nice- well, you know," Freddie said, looking a little sheepish. Sam actually looked shocked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he said something about you- he said if you weren't so persistant he'd-well, kiss you and stuff, so he could be your..first," Freddie admitted. Sam sighed, clenching her fist once again.

"When I find that guy again, I swear-" Sam started before Freddie settled his hand onto Sam's clenched one to calm her down. She looked at him, surprised, letting her hand relax. Why was it so hard to hate Freddie all of a sudden? Just because of yesterday didn't mean anything. She did NOT like the kiss, and she did NOT like Freddie. No way. But his hands around her waist and stomach was weirdly comforting.

"Sam, calm down," he said softly. Sam breathed angrily.

"Fine," she said. It was silent for a few more minutes, Sam clueless on what to say next. Finally, Freddie spoke.

"Why'd you stick up for me?" he asked. Sam frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Freddie sighed as he put his hand back into his own lap.

"Why'd you stick up for me? Why'd you punch those guys after they said all those stuff about me," Freddie asked. Sam thought for a moment. Then she spoke.

"I didn't just stick up for you. I stuck up for me, and also Carly. They were saying all those things about me and I didn't like it one bit," she said. Freddie shook his head.

"You also stuck up for me Sam. Why?" he asked. Sam grimaced, knowing it was going to come eventually. After a minute's silence, of her fidgeting, she answered.

"Well even though I..hate you, you're still my friend, and I'm the only one that's allowed to make fun of you. And I just thought I... would stick up for you since you weren't going to do it yourself," Sam said. Freddie smiled. Well, she tried. It was almost the truth. It was the closest of an explanation she was going to tell. And somehow she knew Freddie knew the real reason why, deep down inside. Because the kiss changed their relationship, and now Sam felt obliged to stick up for Freddie whenever possible, since firstly, she was his friend, she felt like she owed him, and also she may possibly like him.

"Well, thanks," Freddie said. Sam smiled back as she looked down at the floor, awkward.

"Wait, why'd you stick up for me?" Sam asked suddenly, looking up. Freddie looked at her startled.

"Um, well, because, that guy was pissing me off, and him saying that really got me angry. Because he's totally wrong, he wouldn't be..your first kiss anyways," Freddie added, smiling. Sam smiled too awkwardly. They would have to talk about it, wouldn't they.

"You actually defended me?" she asked astonished.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm not going to let my best friend get abused by some guy, right?" Freddie asked, then covering his mouth. Sam gaped. His best friend? Wow, she didn't think about it that way, but she really was his best friend. Sam smiled.

"Well, thanks. But I can totally take care of myself," Sam said.

"Yeah, I could clearly see that," Freddie said. The two started to laugh, remembering the looks on the three guys' faces, fearful and scared. It was really starting to feel like how it was before, sort of. Without the teasing of course. Suddenly the secretary came back. The two stopped laughing and looked at the floor solemnly, like they hadn't done anything. Once the secretary went back to her seat, the two looked at each other and started silently giggling.

"Samantha Puckett," the secretary said as she put down her phone, gesturing to the principal's office. Sam grimaced, looking at Freddie.

"Here I go," she said, standing up.

"You'll be fine Sam. You'll get off easy. You always do," Freddie joked. Sam smiled.

"Thanks," she said before stepping into his office.

* * *

"Sam, you got three weeks detention? Freddie, you got one? Wow," Carly said as they sat at the lunch table, eating. Sam nodded.

"Yup, not that bad I must say. Old Man Franklin got me off easy," she said, giving a quick look to Freddie. He was right. She did get off easy.

"Yeah, but I got detention all week with Mr. Howard," Freddie said grimacing. Sam grimaced.

"Better than Briggs," Sam pointed out. Freddie laughed.

"True," he said. Sam laughed as well, Carly noting this.

"Wow, you guys are actually not fighting with each other. What's going on?" she asked. Sam and Freddie gave each other quick looks, hoping Carly wouldn't figure it out. Why was Sam getting along with Freddie? This shouldn't be happening? Sam grimaced as she stuffed meat in her mouth.

Before Freddie could lie to Carly, Gibby came running into the cafeteria.

"You guys have to see this! Hurry!" Gibby told the three frantically.

**Ooo, what's going on? You tell me! Give me ideas! Nice cliffhanger I hope. Wow, three chapters in one day! This definately won't happen again. I hope you enjoyed this all. Tell me what you thought, if the interaction was believable. Tell me what you want for next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I really hope you enjoyed it. I wrote this while in school, so I hope it's good enough.**

**Enjoy the next chapter**

"What Gibby? Your locker filled with with cheese or something?" Sam asked meanly. Carly glared at her friend.

"Sam!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Sam asked, shrugging. It wasn't like Sam remotely cared about Gibby's upset behavior. Freddie rolled his eyes. She never truly changes, does she? Freddie turned to the panicked boy.

"What's wrong Gibby?" Freddie asked calmly. Whatever it was, it couldn't be that bad, right? Gibby gestured to them frantically.

"Just come! I'll show you! And it's bad, so bad," Gibby said. Sam got up, tossing her finished apple core on the ground.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," she said. Gibby gestured once more before the three followed him, confused. What could be so horrifying that got Gibby scared, Freddie wondered as he walked behind Gibby, beside Carly and Sam. This morning was bad enough, getting detention for punching a stupid eleventh grader in the eye for saying what he said. Gibby led them around the corner...and Freddie immediately knew why. One the wall next to Freddie's locker was a gigantic poster of a picture of Freddie in eighth grade, before he hit puberty, with an X centered on his lips and big words above that said, "Kissless Benson". Smaller words formed at the end of the poster saying, "See the geek who's never been kissed every Wednesday night at 8:00pm on iCarly".

Laughter floated all around the hall. Freddie gaped, surprised and embarrassed, as was Sam and Carly.

"Well, at least we have publicity for iCarly," Carly said after a minute's silence. Nobody said anything, however. Freddie just kep staring at the poster above him. Who would do such a thing? He knew it, he shouldn't have come today. He knew someone would still tease him. He knew somebody would be dumb enough to not listen to Sam to leave him alone. If only he had stayed at home one extra day.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Sam yelled out to the audience around them, outraged. Nobody answered, not even Gibby. Freddie didn't know why Sam, of all people, was angry. The poster was making fun of him, and him alone. Things really do change in an instant, he thought. Or maybe she was made someone didn't listen to her. But she did actually defend him this morning, and was angry about something meant to anger himself. So, Freddie thought, she might actually care about me. If this happened a month ago, she wouldn't defend him, and if she did, it would have been shocking. But now, ever since last week when she blurted his secret out on iCarly, he wasn't as shocked, just weirded out.

He meant what he said yesterday, her not torturing him would be weird. But the non-torturing, if something else happened (Freddie would not think about what could possibly happen), he'd appreciate it too.

"Freddie, are you ok?" Carly asked him startling him from his thoughts. Freddie gulped and nodded, not wanting to stare at the poster for another minute.

"Uh, yeah, fine," he mumbled. Carly and Sam knew this was a lie. Carly just tugged his arm softly.

"Let's go," she told him. He made no move to go, wanting to rip the poster off the wall. Before he could though, someone else violently threw the poster off the wall, ripping it into pieces then tossing it in the garbage.

"Nothing to see here now, move along, unless you want to face my wrath!" Sam yelled. People started moving quickly, Sam, keeping a tight grip on Gibby, turned to Freddie.

"Uh, thanks for ripping the poster off the wall," Freddie said gratefully. He didn't think he could take it much longer.

"Well, Gibby, did you see who posted the poster up?" Sam asked, turning back to Gibby.

"No, I swear! I just saw someone run away as I saw the poster! I think it was a guy! I didn't see him clearly! I swear!" Gibby said quickly.

"Let go of him Sam," Carly said. Sam obliged.

"Go look for any more posters or flyers or whatever. If you find any, rip them up and throw them in the garbage immediately. Now get lost," Sam said, shoving him away. Gibby ran off quickly as Carly smiled softly.

"Wow Sam, I didn't think you'd actually do that...protect Freddie like that I mean," Carly noted. Sam shrugged.

"Well, I kinda owe him after the...incident," Sam said, her voice dying off at the last bit. Freddie knew Sam was thinking about the kiss. Who wouldn't? It was awesome! Freddie stayed dead still, thinking of who could possibly do that? Didn't they watch iCarly last night? Didn't they hear of what happened this morning? Whoever it was, this person was just plain stupid. Sam would figure out who did this, and would punch the living daylights out of him. She was just so strong and tough, no matter what. That's what Freddie...admired about Sam. He sighed silently. Romance was confusing.

"Freddie? Come on, let's go back to the cafeteria," Carly said, pulling on his arm a bit. He pulled himself back to reality and gave a small smile.

"Ok," he said, even though he just wanted to go back home. Sam somehow sensed what he was thinking and tugged his arm.

"No hiding Fredward. You've hid for long enough. Show everyone you don't care what they think. Show them the real, strong Freddie Benson," Sam said. Carly nodded.

"Yeah, march into that cafeteria with your head held up high, be brave. We'll be with you every step of the way, I promise," Carly added. Freddie smiled.

"Thanks guys. You're right," he said. Carly smiled as did Sam. Freddie knew they were right. They would always stick by him, always. He knew that. AND he had to hold his head up high and keep going. Besides, many people older than him haven't gotten their first kiss. Why should he care?

"So, let's go finish eating. I'm still starving!" Sam exclaimed. Carly gave a small laugh, as Freddie smiled. Same old Sam, eating more important than schoolwork. Freddie nodded as the three made their way back to the cafeteria.

* * *

The end of the schoolday finally arrived, luckily without any more mishaps. Carly waved goodbye to her friends as she made her way home. Freddie and Sam started walking to the detention room together. It was still incredibly awkward. Freddie had no clue what to say to the blonde aggresive (yet awesome kisser) girl, for once. He didn't really want to talk to her. If so, they'd have to talk about the...kiss and their...feelings, and he knew Sam would rather give her meat to the homeless than to talk about feelings. Especially with Freddie himself.

So the two stayed silent, walking far apart from each other. Once they reached the detention room, they found Mr. Howard AND Miss. Briggs there with a few other students, including Ripoff Rodney and Rona the Disgusting (or so Freddie liked to call her). Freddie took a seat at the front, setting his backpack down, as Sam (of course) sat at the very back near the window. Freddie wondered why both mean and awful teachers were in the room. He really hoped they both wouldn't be watching them.

Freddie sighed as he watched Gibby himself come into the room, sitting beside Freddie. He contemplated whether to question why the boy was here, but Mr. Howard spoke before he could.

"Now all of you are here because you are bad people, breaking our own school rules in your own way and you are being punished. I expect complete silence. Fortunately for you, I have a doctor's appointment and I'll be leaving in ten minutes. After that, Francine Briggs here will be taking over. So, no talking you hooligans!" Mr. Howard said. Miss. Briggs settled down on the chair. Mr. Howard grabbed a chair and settled it next to Miss. Briggs, the two staring at them like hawks. He saw some of the students lazily get out stuff from their bags, so he decided to do his math homework. He shouldn't even be in here. It was that stupid eleventh grader's fault! If he hadn't come with his friends to insult him, Sam and even Carly, he wouldn't be here.

He started doing his problems. He was just on question 6 when Mr. Howard got up.

"Behave for Miss. Briggs students. I'll see you lousy people tomorrow for detention, most likely," he said before he left. Miss. Briggs was in the room now. She was even worse than Mr. Howard because she never left the room. Freddie silently groaned as he continued working on question 6. Suddenly, he heard someone's cell phone go off. Miss. Briggs' cellphone. I mean, seriously. Who would dare have their ringtone as pipebags?

"Briggs? Yes? What?! My car's being towed? I'll be right there!" Miss. Briggs said before hanging up. She stood up,grabbing her coat.

"I'll be back students," Miss. Briggs said before rushing out the door. Once she was gone, Freddie caught a glimpse of Sam standing up, closing her cellphone.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked curiously as she grabbed her stuff and made her way to the front.

"I'm getting out of here before Briggs comes back, finding out her car is safely in the lot," Sam answered. On cue, several of the students, excluding Gibby and Freddie, got up and hurried out the door.

"But- you can't leave! You'll get in more trouble!" Freddie exclaimed. Sam narrowed her eyebrows, deep in thought. Then she shrugged.

"Whatever. Do you wanna come?" she asked kindly. Freddie looked taken aback. Sam was asking him if he wanted to break the rules? To sneak out of detention? But most shocking, she was actually inviting him to get out of here? With her? Well, not technically but still. She'd never ask him this. Freddie shook his head.

"No, I can't! We'll get in more trouble than we're already in," Freddie protested. Sam rolled her eyes. He expected her to say 'Whatever' and just walk out. But what she said was unexpected in so many ways. It still sounded like herself, but he didn't expect her to say it.

"Oh come on Benson. You know you don't want to be in here with Gibby. Just get out of here, be dangerous and risk taking for once. What's one more week of detention?" Sam asked. Freddie thought, gaped. Well, he didn't want to get in more trouble, but he certainly didn't want to be the only one here. He noticed Gibby already packed up and leaving.

"I'm so outta here! I was framed for being in here! Framed! Bye Freddie," he said quickly before zooming out. Sam smirked at him, but it was a nice sorta smirk, not the usual mean kind.

"So what do ya say Benson? The only one in here? Take the offer or leave it. Your choice...and act fast. Briggs'll be here in about 2 minutes," Sam said. Freddie thought about it for a minute more before stuffing his stuff in his bag and standing up, shocking Sam herself. He had to take the risk, he didn't want to be in here any more than the others did.

"Let's go," he said confidentally to the still shocked Sam.

**Ok, so I'm leaving it off like that. So Freddie's actually sneaking out of detention with Sam. I hope you liked this. Next chapter, will hopefully be out soon. Tell me what you thought of this chapter, maybe what you'd like to see next chapter. I hope you enjoyed, and don't worry, Sam and Freddie will get together soon enough in the story. I just wished they'd get together soon in the actual show. Haha, well, thanks for reading guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's the next chapter guys! I'm so glad you're enjoying it. Sadly, I have three big projects due next week, so I don't know if I'll be able to update for the next couple of weeks, but I'll try, especially with exams coming up and all. But I'll try hard.**

Sam was surprised by a lot of things. She was surprised when a meat flavoured bubble gum came out. She was surprised that George Bush was still president after all these years (thank god he was now being replaced by Obama) and she was even surprised when Gibby started dancing with his shirt actually on.

But nothing prepared her for this. This was more surprising than anything. She didn't think it was possible than Freddie Benson would actually be breaking the rules for once, actually taking a risk, and with Briggs for goodness sake!

She did ask him if he wanted to come, thinking he would say no, and he did say no at first. Why did she have to almost beg him to come? Because she was idiotic, that was why. But she guessed it was good, to ask again, or else they wouldn't be walking, well, sneaking out of the room together at all. Freddie would probably never do this again in his life. He must be so pleased, so excited to be taking a risk, sort of like the time he was trying to get detention for their 50th webshow spectacular.

But he looked so calm, so...blank, like this sneaking out wasn't phasing him. Sam forced herself to pay attention as she walked beside Freddie.

"I didn't think you had the guts to do this," Sam whispered to Freddie. Freddie just smiled, as Sam's heart fluttered once more.

"I didn't think you'd actually ask me," he admitted. Sam smirked.

"Well, things have...changed," Sam admitted, the smirk disappearing from her face as they stopped moving. Freddie and Sam looked at each other, silent. Sam didn't know why she was feeling this way. It was Freddie for ham's sake! He was a geek, a dork! Just because they kissed didn't mean anything, right?

Then why was she acting like a darn idiotic lovesick girl? Why was she acting like the old Freddie when he loved Carly (did he still love her?) Why did Sam get so freaking jealous when she thought of Freddie's crush on Carly?

Footsteps brought them out of their little weird trance-like thing. She grabbed Freddie's arm and roughly dragged him to the nearest room. She shoved him inside and hurried inside as well, closing the door behind her as she heard Miss Briggs' voice.

"Stupid rotten liars. How dare they say my car was towed?!" Miss Briggs muttered as she walked past the storage closet that Sam and Freddie were in. Sam leaned against the door, her ear pressed there, listening. She heard Miss Briggs turn the corner then sighed.

"We should stay in here for a few minutes until Miss Briggs leave, then we're off the hook," Sam said in the darkness, now noticing how dark it really was. She didn't even know where Freddie was.

"Ok, sure," he finally said. He sounded really close. Sam ran her hand on the wall, trying to find the light switch. She found it and pressed the switch. Nothing happened. She kept clicking it, but no light appeared. The bulb must be dead, she thought.

"The light switch doesn't work," Sam told Freddie. She sighed as she heard Freddie rummaging through something. A minute later, light illuminated the room. Sam finally Freddie clearly a couple of feet away from her, sitting on the ground, his labtop on.

"There we go," he said, sighing in relief. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, turn that thing off. We're outta here in a minute anyways. TURN IT OFF! I hear something!" Sam quickly hissed. Freddie pressed the off button and shut the computer shut.

"WHERE DID THOSE MEASLY KIDS GO?" Miss Briggs' voice shouted as Sam heard her run down the hall. Once the footsteps were gone completely, Sam sighed.

"Ok, let's go," she said as she found the doorknob and twisted. It would have worked, totally, except for one problem.

The doorknob broke off the door and Sam held it in her hand, shock written all over her face.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked, behind her. She grimaced as she turned.

"Do you know how to open a door when a doorknob broke off?" she asked sheepishly. There was silence for a few seconds. Sam bit her lip nervously. How could she be so stupid. Wait, they were now trapped here. The teachers were all going home by now, the janitors were long gone. And it's not like they could scream for help. Miss Briggs could still be here and catch them, or yet, Mr. Yolander, who was even meaner than Briggs and Howard put together. He hated everyone and everything, except his precious Calculus class. Sam once had him as a supply for Math. Worst math class ever.

"No, I don't. There is no way. What are we going to do? The janitors have done their job up here already so they won't be up here until morning," Freddie said. Sam glared in the direction of Freddie.

"We can't do anything. We cannot get caught. We just can't," Sam said. It was silent for a few minutes. Suddenly, Freddie turned on his laptop, light flooding the room again. Sam was momentarily shocked. But she regained her composure and thought.

"Wait, I got it! Why can't we call Carly and ask her to get us out of here?" Sam asked. Freddie nodded eagerly.

"Let's do it," he said. Sam got out her cellphone. Of course, just her luck, no service.

"No service. Hey, try your computer, e-mail her," Sam suggested. Freddie was already clicking buttons.

"Already am," he said. Sam sighed as she sat down, dropping the knob on the ground. Why did she have to break the knob? If she hadn't, they'd be out of the school, walking home and Sam making fun of Freddie's geeky pants or something. Well, probably not, since she can't insult him now without feeling bad.

"Damn it," Freddie muttered, as Sam turned to Freddie. She didn't think she ever heard him say anything like that. He was such a goody-goody.

"What?" Sam asked, praying it was good news. She couldn't stand being in the same room as Freddie, let alone a freaking storage closet, the smallest space ever. Why didn't they just hide in the two unlocked lockers?

"There's no Internet connection here. I can't send the e-mail unless I'm out there because the frequencies toward the web are like cellphone frequencies. They need service, a-" Freddie started before Sam held her hand up.

"So what you're saying is that we're trapped until morning," Sam finished. Freddie nodded, looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Everyone's gone by now. It's already five," Freddie said. Sam looked shocked as she looked at her watch. Detention started at three-fourty-five, and Mr. Howard left at...four-fifteen, by the time everyone got to detention and stuff. And she and Freddie left about 5 minutes after Miss Briggs left, which was about four-thirty or so. So, she and Freddie have been in here for twenty-five minutes already! Great!

"Well, this is just great," Sam muttered as she leaned against the door, Freddie against the opposite wall.

"I know," he muttered as the two sat in silence.

**Ok, so I hope you liked it. Next chapter I'll try to put up later tonight, if not I'll try to put it up soon. I may be able to, since I have a habit of procrastinating and I may not do my homework tomorrow. But three major projects, well now two since I just finished the first one before writing this chapter, so who knows? I'll try my hardest. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's the next chapter guys! I'm so glad you're enjoying it. I've just finished my projects and now can concentrate a little bit more on my stories. Unfortunately I still have exams coming up so I dunno how much I can update. But enjoy this next chapter**

It felt like hours later for Freddie, as he and Sam sat in the semi-dark closet, waiting for the other to say anything. But there wasn't anything to say. They were trapped, trapped like wild animals with no way out until morning.

It wasn't all so bad. He could have been trapped with someone worse, like that jock, Duke, or...Valerie. So stuck with the girl he kissed wasn't totally bad, even though it was very awkward between them right now and they could not possibly go back to hating each other ever again and he was super confused right now... ok, it was pretty bad! But weirdly enough, he was glad he was trapped with Sam. Maybe they could actually talk. Doubtful, since Sam wouldn't even look at him.

Freddie looked down at his opened computer. The Internet didn't work, but Freddie glanced at the time. Six-fifteen. They have been stuck in here for over an hour already. Time was going by even slower now. Freddie sighed as he snuck a glance at Sam. Her eyes met his. Freddie had the weirdest feeling ever, a good feeling though. The two stayed silent, looking at each other before Freddie spoke. He had to say something!

"Ok, this is just ridiculous," Freddie finally said. Sam narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What is?" she asked. Freddie ran his hand through his hair.

"All of this. Our...behavior ever since yesterday, when we...well, you know, kissed," Freddie said. Freddie saw Sam tense up at the word kissed. Freddie grimaced at the word as well. It flowed well on his tongue, but it felt weird. Sam nodded.

"I know. I don't like it! We promised to go back to hating each other, but it's so darn hard!" Sam exclaimed. Freddie nodded.

"I know! We kissed, we should be acting normal now, but we aren't. Maybe because we both...maybe, liked the kiss?" Freddie suggested. Sam glowered.

"Come on, I did not like the kiss," Sam defended rather quickly. Freddie heard a hint of uncertainty on her voice. Freddie looked down.

"Well, in all honesty, I liked the kiss. I don't like to admit it, but I did," Freddie said quietly. The small room was quiet for a few minutes. Freddie was sure Sam was going to hurt him or something. Finally Sam spoke.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I....enjoyed the..kiss..as well," she managed. Freddie smiled softly.

"So, now what? This stupid kiss changed everything and we can't keep acting like this," he said. Sam nodded.

"I know! But seriously, what can we do? We can't start dating. It's too weird! Besides, you love Carly," Sam spat out. Freddie looked genuinely surprised.

"I haven't liked Carly in a few weeks actually," Freddie said. Sam frowned, looking surprised.

"What? When did this happen? How?" she asked.

"I grew up," he said simply. Sam rolled her eyes.

"You didn't grow up Freddork. Well, maybe physically you did, but mentally, you'll always be that little weird dork that crushes on Carly," Sam said.

"Not true! I grew up mentally!" Freddie defended himself. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did," she said sarcastically. Freddie nodded quickly. Of course he grew up! He was more mature, and more independant than he was in eighth grade. After all, he was in tenth grade Math class and in the twelfth grade Technology class AND was top of all his classes. Well, besides Science, where Carly was. He was even more athletic than he was last year. He could actually run faster than Lucas Thompson now, the fastest kid in his gym class (though not the fastest in the school) and he could actually play basketball and soccer. He was smarter and more organized! Sam was just fooling with him, because she was trying to act normal, but couldn't because of the feelings about the kiss. Yeah, that's it! Freddie didn't know what Sam was thinking, but he was really curious to find out.

"You just keeping thinking what you're thinking Samantha," he said. Sam glared as she stood up, towering the sitting down Freddie.

"Never call me by my full name, got it Fredward?" she said threatingly. Freddie stood up. Thank god he went through his growth spurt. Now he overtowered Sam by at least four inches. He loved it. He looked down on Sam.

"As long as you don't call me Fredward. Only my mom's allowed to call me that, only because if I don't let her, she'll take my cellphone and laptop away," Freddie said. Sam cracked a small smile. Freddie smiled back as the two sat back down.

"So, what now Freddie? It's only six-thirty. We have twelve whole hours," Sam asked, changing the subject. Freddie shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I have some movies saved onto my computer. We could watch them if you like," Freddie suggested. Sam nodded.

"Why not?" she said as Freddie pulled up four movies.

"Ok, let's see. We have The Pacifier, A Cinderella Story, Cellular and National Treasure," Freddie said. Sam thought.

"I'm in the mood for a good hard laugh, but also violence. Press play on The Pacifier," Sam declared. Freddie grinned as he pressed play on the movie and the two sat back against the wall as the movie started. The next four hours were the best he's ever had in a while, Freddie noted. Throughout the movie, they laughed and Sam made fun of a couple of the parts, like with the duck and the nanny. After the movie, the two played a couple of games on the computer, then they watched a Cinderella Story, Sam and Freddie both making fun of it. After that movie was done, Sam and Freddie started talking about students and teachers in the school, making fun of them and such.

Freddie was having so much fun. It felt like the good old days. Way before, when the two were in third grade, before Carly came along. The two weirdly enough used to be the best of friends. They got along so well then Carly came along from another school, Sam became her friend and Freddie became the trusty sidekick, and Freddie fell for her. Now, Freddie looking back on it, he didn't know exactly why he fell for Carly Shay. She was pretty, yes, and sweet and so kind. But at the time, did they have anything in common? Not really.

Freddie yawned as he looked at the time. It was eleven-thirty already. Wow. It was late. He turned to look at Sam and noticed her sprawled over on the ground, fast asleep. Freddie yawned. He didn't blame her. It was getting late. Freddie sighed as he closed his laptop and settled down away from Sam, moving his laptop aside as he fell fast asleep....

* * *

Freddie awoke to find someone right beside him, pressed against him sort of uncomfortable. Freddie groaned as he opened his eyes. It was still dark, since his laptop wasn't on, but judging from his position, he realized he must have moved around in his sleep and somehow had his hands wrapped around Sam. He moved them quickly but quietly, to make sure he didn't wake her up. Too late, he thought as Sam squirmed and groaned as well. Freddie checked his watch, not entirely awake. It was five-thirty am. Oh god, he had been asleep for...six hours. Not enough, he thought miserably.

"Wha' time s'it," Sam mumbled.

"Five-thirty," he answered. Sam shot straight up.

"FIVE THIRTY IN THE MORNING?!" she shrieked. He nodded as he turned his laptop on. The room was flodded with light once more. Freddie yawned as he stood up.

"Yeah, sorry to wake you, but the janitor's will be here in half an hour most likely, and if we want to get out of here without being caught by them, we need a plan to, you know, get out without being seen," Freddie said. Sam nodded as she stood up as well, yawning.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked. Freddie shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?" he asked. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm hungry," she realized as her stomach growled. She reached into her bag and pulled out fat cakes. Freddie realized how hungry he was. He didn't eat any dinner yesterday, and he didn't have much lunch after the incident. He was just lucky his mom fed him a big breakfast. Sam, finally looking at Freddie, shrugged, as she pulled out two more fat cakes and handed them to Freddie without a word. Freddie took them gratefully as Sam stuffed them into her mouth. Freddie chuckled as he started eating his. Some things really don't change, he realized. Soon the two were done eating.

"Thanks Sam. I didn't think you had food," he said. Sam gave him a look as she pulled out her package of ham. Then she laughed.

"Me, without food? That's funny Freddie," she said. Freddie laughed too.

"Yes, what was I thinking?" he joked. Sam just rolled her eyes as she ate some ham then slipped it into her bag. She turned to Freddie.

"Well, this wasn't how I expected to spend my night but, weirdly enough, I had fun," she said. Freddie nodded, smiling.

"We're going to have to talk more, you know, about where our relationship is," he said. Sam rolled her eyes and was about to retort. She took a step foward and slipped. Luckily Freddie reached out and caught her as she fell. She landed in his arms. She looked up into his eyes. Freddie really did feel a connection right then, an urge to...kiss her. He just wanted to swoop down and kiss her. It was the perfect moment. The two got caught up in each other's eyes as Freddie continued to hold her. A magnetic pull began pulling them closer together until...

**Yay! Cliffhanger! Will they kiss, or not? What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen? Tell me! Now I shall go to bed, cause it's late! Ok, it's not that late, only midnight. But whatever. Review guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews you guys. It really means a lot. A few of you were right in your reviews, on what would happen. You'll see what'll happen in this chapter. So, here's the next chapter!**

_A magnetic pull began pulling them closer together until..._

The closet door was opened. A janitor, Janitor Cooper, the nicest janitor, stood there, shocked. Sam and Freddie jumped back, hitting the walls. They hastily stood up as they collected their stuff.

"Oh yeah, Janitor Cooper. What a...pleasure to see you, at five thirty in the morning," Freddie said as he stuffed his computer in his bag. Sam fixed her hair as she patted Cooper on the back as she exited the room.

"Good to see you Coop. How'd you open the door? I see the doorknob on the outside still opens it. That's great! We'll be leaving now," Sam said as Freddie followed her out.

"Yeah, explanations aren't really neccesary. We're just going back home now, we'll be back in a couple of hours. Um, yeah, see ya!" Freddie said as the two took of running down the hall, Janitor Cooper smiling all-knowingly before whistling and walking into the room, flicking on the second switch in the closet. Light flooded the room immediately.

* * *

Sam and Freddie rushed outside and started running down the sidewalk until they were a block away from the school before slowing down. They slowed to a walk as Sam bit her lip, neither person saying anything. Did the two really almost kiss? Again? How could that have happened? And did Sam really want to kiss him again? _Of course _her conscience said. Sam nudged her conscience aside. Stupid mind, she was not going to deny they were going to kiss. But could she deny any longer that she could have feelings for Freddie? The tech geek? Her dork? Whoa, where did that last thought come from? Freddie was not her dork, he was just a dork in general. He was not an owned dork.

"My mom's going to be worried about where I am," Freddie said awkwardly, breaking the silence. Sam shrugged.

"My mom won't care," Sam said. Freddie looked apologetic as they walked in silence again. What the ham could she say to him? And also, should she go home or go to Carly's? She didn't have any change of clothing at Carly's, so she would have to go home.

"Are you going to Carly's now?" Freddie asked her. Sam looked at him, then realized her mistake. Her eyes met his. She bit her lip as she ripped her eyes away from his gorgeous ones. What was wrong with her? He was...Freddie for ham's sake!

"Naw, I'm gonna go home, actually get changed," she answered lightly. Freddie nodded awkwardly as they turned onto the street. Freddie and Sam spotted Bushwell Plaza.

"Well, see you at school?" Freddie asked as Sam stopped.

"Sure, bye," she said then without another word, walked toward the bus stop across the street.

* * *

Sam got home at six-thirty. That only gave her half an hour to get ready to catch the bus back to school. I'm so tired, she thought as she entered her house.

"Hi Mom, I'm home!" she called. As usual, no answer. It's not like Sam cared. Her mom never took care of her anymore. She used to but that was a long time ago, before her rotten father got thrown into jail to rot for thirty-five years for taking a store hostage and killing a few people. Sam was nothing like her father. She may be bad, but she would never kill or hurt someone. Well, not entirely true, Sam thought as she trudged up to her room. She did hurt people. Physically and mentally in fact, especially Freddie.

_"You know, they say when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it really just means she has a crush on him"_

_"But I'm not ripping on a guy, I was ripping on you."_

Maybe Freddie was right that time, maybe she has always had a crush on him, she just didn't know it it was all making sense, the teasing, the comments, everything. She really did like Freddie. Oh my god! The weird vibe she got when Freddie tried to flirt with Carly. Everything about her and Freddie's relationship was love-hate.

_"Really? Wanna kiss me?"_

_"Kiss you? Dude, I'd rather...not do that at this time but I appreciate your kind offer."_

Why did she say that? She totally could have worded it differently for the bet bt she had to say not do that at this time, like she wanted to kiss him but not in front of his precious Carly. God, there was that weird vibe again! Make the weird vibe go away!!!

Sam sighed as she made it to her room. It wasn't special. It was pretty plain and messy. She didn't sleep in it often, usually she'd go to Carly's. Sam pulled out a top and slipped it on. Then she slipped on some jeans then looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess. Sam combed it and was going to put it in a messy ponytail then changed her mind. She put it in a high ponytail.

Better, but Sam noticed the shirt was gray. She was so not in the mood for a gray shirt. She took it off and looked through her closet. She finally found a blue top, it was actually kinda fancy, an unlike Sam shirt. Why was she wearing it? Was it to impress Freddie?

No way, she argued as she slipped on her Converse shoes and went to the bathroom, doing her teeth and washing her face. She sprayed some of her mom's perfume so she wouldn't smell bad, then put on some makeup. Simple, of course. Just some blush, eyeliner and eyeshadow.

Why was she doing this? It could not be to impress the dork. She didn't need to impress him. They were already friends! But something inside was telling her to try to look nice for once today, so she was. Also it would hide the bags under her eyes, or distract them.

Sam sighed as she grabbed her bag and walked downstairs. After eating cereal (and ham) she refilled her bag with food then left the house, walking to the bus-stop, wondering what would happen at school today.

**Ok, what do ya think? Sorry if there was no kiss. But don't worry, the kiss will happen very soon, possibly next chapter, just possibly. I know it's a little shorter, but I hope you enjoyed! Thanks guys! And Janitor Cooper, well, I thought he could be the cool-all-knowing one, the one you don't expect to know, but does. So yeah, he'll definately be in the story more. So, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews you guys. I'm loving every single review you guys give me. So, this chapter will be in Freddie's perspective, and the time will rewind a little bit, to when Freddie actually gets to his apartment. So, enjoy!**

Freddie took the stairs up to his apartment. He crept by the sleeping Lewbert and up the stairs, thinking of the almost-kiss. What compelled him to almost kiss Sam, the person that had been teasing him for years? His own personal bully? His best friend? Yes, Sam was his best friend, no matter how much she teased him or anything. They hung out all the time, after all, sometimes without Carly there. When they did hang out, it was never awkward, always fun. Now, however, it was awkward. They did talk a little about the kiss, but he didn't tell her how he really felt. He was absolutely positive he loved Sam now. It took him while to figure out, but he was definately not going to deny his feelings for Sam. The problem was, she was still figuring everything out, and Freddie didn't think she felt the same way.

So this was what Freddie was going to do. He was going to lie, and tell Sam he didn't feel anything for her. Well, he would wait until she told him how she herself felt, then he'd lie. He'd act like he still loved Carly, though he didn't, it was definately just a crush. But Freddie did want to know how Sam felt about him. He knew Sam liked the kiss, but she couldn't possibly like him, right? She had always gone on and on about him never finding love, no one ever loving him, and why she wouldn't fall for someone like him.

Freddie sighed as he made it back to his apartment. He paused outside his door. Love was complicated, he thought as he slowly opened his door. So far, so good, he thought as he shut the door quietly and walked more into the apartment. It was already five-fourty-five. Was his mother-

"FREDWARD JERALD BENSON! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Marissa Benson's voice carried as she appeared in his line of sight. She looked worried, a little bit of relief and anger. Freddie grimaced as he set his bag down.

"Sorry, Mom, I accidentally got locked in the school and my phone died," Freddie fibbed as his mother approached him. Without another word, she engulfed him in a huge hug.

"Well, thank god you're alright. I've been worried sick. I was close in calling the CIA to find you," Mrs. Benson said. Freddie grimaced as she finally let go of him. She was always so over-protective of him. But Freddie really couldn't blame her. Apparently, when Freddie was five, his father went missing one day after going to the grocery store. They found him three weeks later, in a ditch, beaten badly, and killed because he was a big businessman. Mrs. Benson just didn't want that happening to Freddie, so she tried to protect him from all the dangers out there. No one knew this, not even Carly and Sam. He lied to them, telling the two girls that his father died of cancer. It was definately a lot less painful to talk about. Besides, he didn't really remember his father, just faint memories. But of what his mom told him, his father had been a really good father and person. That was why Mrs. Benson never went out on dates anymore, no one could replace Frank Benson. Well, Mrs. Benson dated Lewbert, but he didn't count at all.

Freddie smiled at his mother.

"I'm going to get changed Mom," he said as he walked toward his bedroom.

"Ok, sweetie, I'll make some low fat breakfast for you!" she called after him. Freddie shook his head, laughing slightly as he walked into his room and put on some nice, clean clothes. After that, he did everything he needed to do, then walked out to find his mom putting breakfast on the table. Oh great, Freddie thought sarcastically as he sat at the table. Low-fat breakfast. He wasn't a big fan of it. The whole wheat toast, the omega eggs, the freshly made orange juice. Well, the juice wasn't that bad, but the toast and eggs tasted weird. He was getting used to it though.

After his breakfast was eaten, Freddie grabbed his backpack. It was already six-thirty. He still had half an hour until Spencer and Carly left. He usually caught a ride with them. But today he didn't feel like it. He felt like walking to school, to clear his mind.

"I'm going Mom!" Freddie called. His mother, who was washing the dishes, turned to him.

"But Freddie, dear, it's early. You should wait until Spencer and Carly come to pick you up," Mrs. Benson said. Freddie offered a feeble smile.

"I know, I meant I'm going over to their apartment now. Bye," he said, giving his mom a hug before turning back to the door. Mrs. Benson nodded.

"Ok, but be careful, ok? I love you," she called as Freddie opened the door.

"Love you too. Bye Mom!" Freddie called before closing the door. He waited a moment, listening to if his mom would open the door. When she didn't, he sighed as he walked to the stairs. As soon as he was outside, he breathed in relief. School was a fifteen minute walk. It definately wasn't far, but it was just enough time to sort everything out. Like, what was he really going to say to Sam today? And also, what would the kids at school do today? Tease him some more? He already had a week of detention because of the teasing, he didn't think he could take it anymore.

If they started teasing again, well, he might just explode in anger. Or maybe he'd prove them wrong. He'd kiss someone just to stop the teasing. Ha, who would he kiss? Sam? No way, she'd probably punch him. She didn't want people to find out they kissed anymore than he did. He would definately not kiss Carly. No offense, but she was one of his best friends, the other obviously being Sam. Ok, so maybe the kissing plan wasn't the best. Oh well, he'd have to see what would happen at school.

Freddie sighed as he realized he had reached the school already. It was ten to seven. Just perfect, Freddie thought. He was here not even two hours ago. Stupid detention, stupid Sam for convincing him to leave detention early. Stupid him for listening. Freddie sighed as he walked into the school, walking immediately to his locker, opening it and grabbing some books. He closed his locker shut then sat in front of it. He still had an hour until school started, and at least twenty minutes before Carly or Sam showed up for school.

Freddie opened his current book, Sunset, and started reading it. He was so incredibly confused, so maybe distracting himself would help him. Soon, he was absorbed in the book, blocking out everything around him, blocking out all the memories and everything that had happened in the past two weeks. He refused to remember it.

So when his book was suddenly kicked out of his hand, he was startled. He looked up to find that stupid eleventh grader from yesterday, the one that Freddie had punched, looking down, sneering. Freddie tried to remember the kid's name. It was... Charlie! Right, Charlie was his name. Lucky for Freddie, none of his friends were around. Charlie just looked down at him as Freddie clambered up.

"Hello Fredward," Charlie said, laughing. Freddie noted people started to file in. Freddie kept his cool, looking up at the boy.

"Hello, Charlie, isn't it?" Freddie said as calmly as he could. He was scared though. Who knew what this guy could do to him before Carly or Sam got here. What things this boy could say.

"Yes, I'm surprised you would even remember my name," Charlie said. Freddie nodded curtly.

"Uh, who doesn't know your name around here? You're a big football player. Where are your friends? Too scared to come to school today?" Freddie asked. Charlie shook his head, smirking.

"No. They just are running a little...late today. So, how'd you like that poster yesterday?" Charlie asked. Freddie clenched his fist. So it was Charlie. He must have paid some poor ninth grader to do it, or something.

"I thought it was rather good publicity for iCarly actually," Freddie fibbed, trying to keep his calm. It wasn't working very well though. Charlie just laughed meanly.

"Of course Freakward, or should I call you Kissless Benson?" Charlie asked. Freddie resisted to roll his eyes as he spotted Carly and Sam walking in.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" he asked Charlie, who just laughed, a crowd of people entering the building as well, watching this as Carly and Sam reached the two.

"What's going on here?" Sam demanded as she reached them. Freddie kept his gaze on Charlie, just so he didn't have to look at Sam.

"Nothing Puckett. Me and Benson were just having a nice chat," Charlie said, smirking dangerously that made Freddie pretty darn mad. He just wished Charlie would go away. He wished he would just stop teasing him.

"Oh really? And why should I believe that Teekman, or should I say, Geekman?" Sam said, glaring dangerously at Charlie. He glared dangerously as Carly tugged on Freddie's arm lightly.

"Let's just go," Carly said to him softly. Freddie nodded as he picked up his book and backpack.

"Oh come on Puckett. Both you and Benson here haven't been kissed! You're the only two that haven't in this school, even Gibby over there has been kissed," Charlie said, smirking. Freddie saw the anger in her eyes. Freddie just sighed. The teasing would never stop, so unless he kissed someone, he would always be teased. All he had to do was pretend that it didn't bug him. They'd leave him alone eventually. Besides, him and Sam having their first kiss together would be their litttle secret. Who cares if people think they haven't been kissed? Freddie knowing he had been kissed was enough, no one needed to know, right?

Carly started tugging on Sam's arm as well.

"Let's go Sam. He's just a jerk," Carly told her softly. Sam tore her eyes away from the eleventh grader nodding. As the three started walking away, laughter filled the halls, mostly from Charlie.

"See, the two are just too chicken to hear what I'm trying to tell them. They have never, and will never be kissed," Charlie said as every single person laughed. Finally, Freddie snapped. He stopped Sam and Carly, dropping his books as he walked back to Charlie.

"Oh really?" Freddie asked dangerously, clenching his fist, a very un-Freddie like thing to do. He just didn't know what he was saying or doing anymore. He was sick of this, he wanted the teasing to stop. Charlie nodded, laughing.

"Well, duh! You're a geek Fredward, and Samantha over there is so tough and mean, no one would ever dare kiss her unless they want their head chopped off," Charlie said. Suddenly Sam came flying toward Charlie, shoving him against the wall.

"Never call me Samantha," she said. Charlie just laughed.

"See? You kiss Sam Puckett, you're as good as dead," Charlie said. Freddie smirked dangerously, a plan forming in his head, to stop the teasing.

"Oh really?" Freddie asked. Charlie nodded. Freddie bit his lip as Sam let go of Charlie. Freddie had no control over his actions next. All he wanted to do was shut Charlie up. So, he turned to Sam. Sam must have figured out what Freddie was planning to do, because her eyes widened slightly. But she didn't stop him at all, she didn't push him away as Freddie pushed her against the lockers. It was like a whole new Freddie erupted inside of him, a braver, more confident Freddie. Seconds later, in front of practically the whole school, Freddie lowered his lips onto Sam's.

**Oooo, there ya go! A Seddie kiss, finally! I hope you liked it guys. Review guys, and I hope the kiss wasn't too soon. I know Freddie was probably slightly out of character at the end, but that what I planned for him to be. Don't worry, he'll go back to the same Freddie next chapter. And you'll find out what Sam's thinking next chapter. So, yeah, review my awesome reviewers/readers/friends! Next chapter will be out soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ah, a new chapter, a new perspective. Sam's, in fact. You'll see what she's thinking this time. So, yeah, here ya go! And I will be keeping Sam in character for as long as I can. Well, on the outside she'll be acting normal. But on the inside, obviously that won't happen! And also, Freddie's perspective at the end of the chapter! So, yeah, I'm gonna stop rambling and let you guys read it!**

_OH MY GOD! _was the only thought running through Sam's mind as Freddie kissed her, for the second time in two days. And she wasn't even pushing him off! She was still in shock! But finally, she realized where they were, and everyone was watching. Sam couldn't keep Freddie kissing her, no matter how good it felt. They had to talk first, and no way would they talk with people watching and bugging them about this. So, even though she wanted the kiss to continue, because it felt oh so good, she stopped trying to respond to the kiss, and lightly pushed him away, shock covering her face for a split second before a blank look came across. She had to act normal, for now.

So, she gave Freddie a quick, apologetic look that no one except Freddie saw, then wiped her mouth with disgust. Freddie just looked plain shocked. Sam turned to the crowd, looking around and talking to each other. She refused to look at Carly's reaction. Sam was terrified about her reaction.

"Ok, show's over! You freaks can stop staring," Sam said as she grabbed her backpack. She glared at Charlie.

"Wow," was all Charlie could say. She smirked.

"Oh whatever Teekman, now you can't possibly tease either of us, even though that was the worst kiss ever! Freddork, you kiss like a dork!" Sam laughed meanly, turning to Freddie, though her heart was slowly breaking just by hurting Freddie like this. That must mean she likes him, right? No, there was no way. She just smirked dangerously as Freddie snapped out of his state. He offered a smirk in return, as the new confident Freddie emerged, though some bits of the old Freddie was still there.

"Yeah, and you're a pretty bad kisser yourself. I should have kissed someone like Carly!" Freddie said, Sam sensing the lies from his voice. But hearing that last sentence made Sam furious. But she kept her calm as she pushed Freddie into the lockers, but lightly.

"Whatever Freddork, you're still and always will be a dork. I'm going to throw eggs at stuff. Maybe Miss Briggs' car. Later," Sam said as she pushed past the crowd, glancing at Carly, who looked utterly shocked and surprised. She heard Freddie make an excuse to go as well, something about his daily hand washing routine before school. Sam walked out the door, outside. Once she was there, she leaned against the wall, breathing heavily as she let the impact of the kiss hit her full on.

Freddie just kissed her, again! And it was...whoa! It was better than the last time, if that was even possible, and the two only kissed for, like ten seconds this time. Ok, longer than last time for sure, both times she had frozen in shock. Oh god damnit! She didn't contribute anything to the kiss, just like last time. Well, she managed to contribute at the last second on their first kiss, but still! Sam was certain now, she loved the dork, Freddie Benson. Yes, she, Samantha Juliet Puckett, loved Fredward Jerald Benson. She was embarassed to be in love with him, but she couldn't deny it anymore. So now what? She had to talk to him, there was no doubt about it.

Sam groaned as she sat on the ground, just as the bell rang. She definately couldn't go to class. But she had to act normal, right? She'll be late, yeah, for sure. Sam sighed as she stared out at the parking lot, deep in thought of how she would talk to Freddie about this.

* * *

Freddie watched Sam go, stunned at what he just did. He managed to smirk at the stunned Charlie. "Well, I gotta go wash my hands, trust me, my mom will know if I don't keep up the daily routine. See you in class Carly," he said as he took a look at Carly, who, as stunned as him, nodded as well. Freddie grabbed his bag, and pushed past Charlie and the whispering students as he walked into the bathroom. He quickly entered a stall as he sat down on a closed toliet seat, stunned. Did he really just do that? Did he just kiss Sam again? Yup, him and his stupid feelings. How could he have done that! Maybe Sam liked the kiss, maybe she didn't. They would talk about it, tonight, in the fire- escape, where it all started, when he realized he loved Sam.

Freddie sighed as the bell rang. He had to go to class, he couldn't spend any more time in here. He had to go to class, even though he didn't want to. He missed enough school as it was. Freddie sighed as he grabbed his bag and headed to his first class.

**Ok, this is definately short, but don't worry, next chapter will be, this time, Carly's perspective, yes, for the first time ever, and most likely the only time! We'll see how she's thinking through all of this! Though I don't really know how I should make her react. How do you think I should make Carly react? Let me know! Thanks guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks guys! I love all your reviews. Now, this is Carly's perspective! Thanks for all the suggestions, they all helped loads! So, here's the next chapter!**

Carly stood, shell shocked, as her friends left the scene they just created seconds ago. Everyone was whispering and gossiping around her about Sam and Freddie. Carly just couldn't believe it. Why would Freddie even kiss Sam? And did Sam look like she was enjoying it? No way, both hate each other, Carly decided as she slowly sat against the lockers, in thought. But, in a way, it made sense. All the fighting and teasing could have covered up their feelings for each other. But maybe they just wanted the teasing to stop, so they just decided to get their first kiss out of the way.

But something had been off since Wednesday, Carly thought as people moved past her. Both have been acting weird toward each other, almost like avoiding the other, and they have also been standing up for each other more often. Something happened on Wednesday, Carly thought as the bell rang. And I'm going to find out at lunch, she thought again as she stood up to head to class.

* * *

"Hey Sam, where have you been all morning? You missed class," Carly asked innocently as she sat beside Sam and started eating her lunch. Sam shrugged.

"Been destroying cars, called Briggs a weenie, the usual. I didn't feel like going to class," Sam answered as she took out her packaged bacon and ate it. Carly just smiled as she sipped her orange juice.

"Don't you mean avoiding Freddie?" she asked, causing Sam to start choking on her bacon. Carly pounded on her best friend's back until the meat finally came out of her throat. Sam took a swig of water.

"Carls, what are you talking about? Why would I be avoiding Freddie? I can skip once in a while, you know. Just because I skipped after what...happened this morning doesn't mean I was avoiding Freddie. Besides, the kiss was absolutely awful.... and if I could I'd...take it back," Sam said, but Carly, now more observant toward Sam and Freddie now that she had a feeling something happened with them, detected the hesitation in her voice. Carly just smiled.

"Of course Sam. Something's been weird with you two ever since Wednesday. Are you going to tell me, or will I have to ask Freddie?" Carly asked. Sam shook her head frantically, as if she wanted to keep a secret hidden and wanted no one to say anything.

"Nothing happened between us Carls, just the talk on Wednesday I guess made me understand him a little bit better and stuff, but I still hate his guts, and that kiss didn't mean a thing," Sam said confidentally. Carly felt a jump in her stomach, a flutter, that was basically telling her that Sam was lying. Sam really did enjoy that kiss more than she was letting on, and for Sam, denial was her strongest emotion at times. Carly sighed.

"Sam, I know you're lying. Just tell me the truth. I'm your best friend, and I tell you everything, I let you know all my secrets. You know I won't judge at all," Carly said. Sam remained strong, however, shaking her head.

"I'm not lying Carly. It's the truth, nothing happened Wednesday, besides talking, and I hated the kiss. If you ask Freddork, he'll say the same thing, and you know he won't lie to his...precious Carly," Sam said, letting sarcasm drip from her voice, some jealousy letting through as well. Carly knew it was jealousy. After all, when Jake got back together with Stephanie, Carly felt jealous, and tried to hide it. She knew what jealousy was like, and Sam was..jealous now? Weird! Carly was not determined to find out what happened Wednesday, and if Sam wouldn't tell her, Freddie would! Even if she had to blackmail him to do it.

Carly sighed as she turned toward the cafeteria doors, seeing Freddie enter slowly. Whispers started going around just then, as Carly heard Sam groan and mutter something under her breath. Freddie spotted the girls and offered a feeble smile, but Carly, more observant, could see that he didn't want to come over here.

Freddie smiled awkwardly as he sat down beside Carly.

"Hey girls," he greeted the two pleasently, but avoiding to look at Sam. Carly figured he probably just came to sit with them to show that everything was normal. Yeah, right, Carly scoffed mentally. She knew her two best friends like the back of her hand, and things were definatley not normal.

"Hey Fredweird. I'm going to get some pudding. Be back soon," Sam said, standing up and moving toward the cafeteria line. Carly took the chance to ask Freddie.

"Hey Freddie. I know this is going to be blunt, but what happened on Wednesday? You two have been acting very strange," Carly asked. Freddie looked taken aback from the question, but Carly had to ask it. Freddie shrugged innocently.

"Nothing Carly. We just talked, that's all. We understand each other a little better, and are giving each other a little less of a hard time," he answered. Carly narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you giving each other less of a hard time?" she asked. Freddie paused hesitantly.

"Because Sam is now aware of my feelings, and I'm aware of hers," he answered. Carly looked at him for a moment. There was truth behind his eyes, but also something more.

"Freddie, what happened, seriously? You can tell me, I'm your best friend. Do you think that I'll tell the whole school or something?" she asked. Freddie shook his head.

"No," he mumbled. Carly smiled as she laid a hand on Freddie's shoulder. Freddie just looked at Carly, a little startled. Carly noted he didn't look happy or anything, not like when he had a crush on her. She was now positive he was over her. Thank god, she thought.

"Then tell me. What happened between you and Sam? Cause it was more than just talking. Was today not the first time you kissed or something? Did you guys kiss on Wednesday?" she asked. Freddie looked at Carly, appalled. Suddenly, Sam came out of nowhere, startling the two.

"Hey guys! What have you been up to since I've been gone?" she asked, carrying her pudding. Carly saw some jealousy in her eyes so Carly dropped her hand. She put up a smile.

"Not much Sam. You've only been gone for a minute," Carly answered lightly. Sam laughed as she sat down.

"Oh, ok!" she said. Satisfied, Carly turned back to Freddie.

"So, what's the answer to my question Freddie? Yes or no?" she asked. Freddie was looking down awkwardly. He looked up at Carly, shooting an apologetic look at Sam.

"Ok, what question?" Sam asked. Carly smiled.

"The question was if you guys kissed on Wednesday when you went to go talk to Freddie or not," Carly answered simply. Sam's eyes definately widened, and she took a quick look at Freddie, who definately looked like he was trying to find the words to say. Carly watched both with interest. They looked hesitant to tell her. So that mean they really did kiss. Oh my god! And Carly bet they hadn't talked about it yet! She was interferring.

Freddie and Sam just looked at Carly, unsure of what to say. Carly knew they both knew she knew. Sam just offered a feeble smile, Freddie looking down awkwardly.

"Um, surprise?" Sam said awkwardly. Carly just gaped.

"Wow, I didn't really expect that," she admitted. Freddie looked up suddenly at his former crush.

"We didn't want anyone to know. It was supposed to be a quick kiss-then-forget-about-it type thing," Freddie said. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, we were supposed to hate each other right after wards and forget about it, but school brought it up again, with the teasing and stuff. No one was supposed to know about this, but then it happened again today and now, everything's complicated,"Sam continued. Carly nodded, the shock wearing off.

"Well, I don't know what to say you guys. I really just think you guys need to figure this out, so all of this gets resolved," Carly admitted. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, we do," Sam said, looking toward Freddie, their eyes speaking to each other. Carly grinned sheepishly.

"Well, what are you waiting for you guys? You two, go outside and talk. I need to think about this all, myself, finding out my best friends kissed, and all," Carly said. Sam nodded as they both stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Carly just sighed as she sipped her juice quickly. Those two definately had a lot to talk about, and Carly just hoped they could figure it all out.

**Ok, so what do you think? I think deep down, in the show, Carly is a little suspicious of the two, and I think she would react this way, shocked but sort of knew something happened. Carly, I can tell, is smart and all and could figure it out. So yeah, I hope this was good enough. Next chapter is of them finally talking and seeing if they will become a couple or not. Send in your ideas of what should happen next chapter? Couple or not? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok guys, so here it is, the big chapter and possibly the second last chapter, sadly. I cannot believe it, I'm almost done the story. I am so happy that I am almost actually finished a story, cause I never finish stories, but also sad because this is so much fun. But I do have some news. I have possibly two new iCarly stories coming up. One of them I'm writing for sure, I've already started that one actually, but am in the works of rewriting the first chapter, tweaking it and stuff. I wrote it a few months ago so it will start off not so good, but it'll escalade from there. BTW, the story is iDon't Need Help. **

**The second story I thought of, I don't know if I'll write it, but I got the idea from What Happens In Vegas, so it'll obviously take place the summer before their senior year, when they all go to Vegas and Sam and Freddie accidentally get married. I don't know about this idea, so let me know what you think of it, if I should do the idea or not. And if I do the idea, what should the title be?**

**Well, let's not talk anymore and here's the possibly second last, and most important, chapter!**

Freddie led Sam outside. When he kept walking, however, toward the road, Sam paused.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Freddie turned to her.

"To where this all began," he said simply. Sam knew where that was. The fire escape. Their fire escape to be exact. Sam was certainly surprised Freddie would skip school just to talk. Yes, class didn't start for another 50 minutes but Sam knew this wasn't going to be a short talk.

The walk to Bushwell Plaza was silent, both trying to figure out what to say to the other person. Once they got to Bushwell, they saw Lewbert going into his office. Sam spotted a jar of glue beside the phone (Sam would not even ask why. Lewbert was too weird to figure out). Sam, to take her mind off the talk, crept to Lewbert's desk, opened the glue and rubbed it all over Lewbert's phone handle then his chair. She smirked as she put the bottle back and walked back to Freddie, who looked unsurprised and amused.

"Nice," he said lightly. Sam smiled back as the two continued to the fire escape. They got there quicker than both wanted. Freddie sighed as he sat on the ladder again, Sam back on the windowsill. Both remained quiet for several minutes. Finally Freddie spoke.

"So, I guess we're going to have to talk sooner or later," Freddie said.

"I'd rather it be later," she admitted. Freddie nodded.

"Yeah, me too," he agreed. Sam grinned as she stood up.

"Well, that makes my life way easier. Let's go get some pie!" she declared. Freddie shook his head.

"Sam, we have to talk, even if we don't want to," Freddie pointed out grumbled as she sat back down.

"I know. But I really don't want to!" she said. Freddie sighed deeply, nodding. He knew exactly what she meant. Why did they have to talk anyways? Why couldn't things go back to the way they were before this whole kiss topic started, when Freddie still had a crush on Carly and not Sam? Why couldn't they go back to fighting almost constantly and doing iCarly as if nothing was wrong? Carly had been shocked, Freddie had seen clearly, when she found out they kissed. But also she looked like she knew it happened already. Of course, Carly, the all-knowing one.

Freddie sighed as he fumbled with his hands.

"Ok, so yeah, we kissed. And both of us admitted to liking the kiss, right?" Freddie started, letting himself just speak. If he just spoke and didn't think about it, maybe it would be easier to get this talk over and done with.

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah, sadly enough," she muttered. Freddie smiled, though all he wanted to do was to run away from this. Maybe spend some time with his aunt Jennifer or something.

"So, I guess the real question is do we have any feelings for eachother?" Freddie continued. Sam just gaped, surprised Freddie would even ask a thing. Of course she did, but she wasn't just going to admit it!

"What? Of course not! How could you even suggest such a thing you-you-dork!" Sam exclaimed, almost angrily, but in denial. Freddie nodded, in understanding.

"Yeah, I figured you would say that. But seriously Sam, what do we do now? We can't possibly go back to hating each other if we are still hung up over the kiss, the kisses," he corrected quickly.

"I know! The kiss is driving me crazy! How can I go back to teasing and hating you now?" Sam asked, throwing her hands up in protest.

"Well, I guess we have to start...telling each other the truth, about our feelings," Freddie said, pausing a little bit. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well, you can have fun with that, because I guarantee you I won't be saying anything about...feelings," she said. That was the one thing she would never do, talk about her feelings. She wasn't like most girls, she would not be a romantic person at all. Freddie nodded.

"Fair enough," Freddie stated. He took a deep breath then let the words flow out of his mouth. "Ok, on Wednesday after we...well, you know, kissed, I was definately confused. I had no clue what to think whatsoever, besides that I liked the kiss, probably more than I should have. After that I just couldn't stop thinking about it. Everytime I thought of something else, my mind wandered back to you, and to be honest it was very scary for me, because I never had these thoughts of you before. I did, at first, want these thoughts and feelings to go away. More than anything, I wanted the kiss to have never happened. But now, I'm glad it did. It could possibly be the best kiss I'll ever have, no lies.

After the kiss, I guess I also realized that I didn't love Carly, it was definately just a crush. What happened Wednesday night, basically changed me and my opinions about you. You're not that bad of a person Sam, I'm seeing that now. I'm just as scared as you are with these weird feelings and thoughts and everything, but there is one thing I'm sure about. I seriously cannot believe I am going to say this," Freddie said, then paused, watching Sam listening.

"I....think I love you. No, wait, I do love you. I think I've always subconsciously had these feelings, but they have been hidden because of our hatred for each other. I guess ever since we met I've liked you, maybe not loved you, but liked you and could never hate you. We used to be best friends, and it only changed when Carly came along. I'm not saying I regret Carly being our best friend, I don't, I just guess that we could have been good friends all these years if she hadn't. Now, I know you'll probably punch me now, but this is how I feel about you Sam, and there's no doubt about it," Freddie finished then looked down, afraid. Sam wadn't totally a changed person and could potentially punch him for loving her.

Sam just processed all of this. Freddie loved her? That was a shocker. She didn't think this would happen! What was happening in this insane world?! Sam realized she would have to say something eventually, to talk. There was no escaping this now. No interruptions, no people to watch them. It was just her and Freddie, all alone, and she could not avoid this. Not anymore. She was done running.

"Ok, Freddie, I am going to say this once and only once. If you tell anyone I said these following things, you're toast," Sam said. Freddie nodded, still looking down. "Ok, so I-I lied for what I said earlier, about the not having feelings part. I liked the kiss, alright? Ever since that kiss I have been thinking about you way more than I should, and not the evil hating thoughts about you. Good thoughts. I don't like it, I mean, we should be teasing and hating each other, but I can't. I just can't, because we're friends, maybe even something more. Maybe my feelings were hidden behind all the teasing. Maybe I have liked you for a while and just didn't know it. The kiss just brought forth our feelings.

So, basically what I'm trying to say is that.... no matter what I do, I can't get my mind off of you. No more denying, no more lying. I'm done with it. So, yeah. I love you too," Sam finished. Freddie looked up, apalled. Sam breathed, glad to get all of that off her chest. She was actually relieved. But what now, she wondered. Freddie smiled as the shock disappeared.

"Wow, I didn't expect this," he admitted.

"Me neither. So now what? Are we a couple or something?" Sam asked. Freddie thought about it.

"Well, if you want to be a couple, then we can give it a shot," Freddie said. Sam thought about it. Well, they could probably give it a shot. If they didn't, they'd probably continue acting like they were now, awkward and stuff. She shrugged.

"Sure, I guess we could give it a try," she said as calmly as she could, but somehow, the prospect of being Freddie Benson's girlfriend made her smile inwardly. Of course, that could also be Freddie's dorky smile on his face currently.

"Great. So, we're boyfriend and girlfriend," he said, sounding happy. He couldn't help it. He was going to be dating Sam Puckett. It felt a little weird calling Sam his girlfriend, but he was sure their relationship would work. After all, the love-hate relationships half the time worked out better than most. Freddie was sure they would fight, but probably less and more flirting than ever. Sam grinned.

"Sounds great," Sam said. Freddie nodded.

"So, do you want to seal the deal? Wanna kiss me?" he asked. Sam nodded.

"Sure," she said casually as the two leaned in and this time Sam inituated the kiss. The sparks flew, imaginary fireworks went off, and in Sam's mind, an imaginary crowd went 'Awwww!'

The two broke apart after a while, both smiling like idiots.

"So, we'd probably start heading back to school, right?" Freddie asked after a minute. Sam groaned as she looked at her watch. Lunch had ended over ten minutes ago sadly.

"Naw, let's not head back. I can call in and pretend to be the police or something," Sam joked. Freddie rolled his eyes as he grabbed Sam's hand, pulling her up.

"Fine, but pretend to be my mom instead. Then she won't get a phone call home," he instructed. Sam nodded.

"Yes sir!" she mock saluted. Freddie just shook his head playfully as they walked out of the fire escape, hand in hand, happy and content with their situation, even though it would change their relationship. Wait, it already did. But it was the best thing to have ever happened to them.

**Ok, so that was it, the big chapter. Hope it was big enough! I know they're OOC but that's what love does to you sometimes! So the next chapter IS the epilogue then it's over! Boo! But I had a fun time writing it and I hope you had fun reading it! So yeah, tell me if my story ideas (up above) are good or not. So, yeah! Review guys! **


	12. Epilogue

**Ok guys, here it is, the last and final chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Don't worry, two new iCarly stories on the way! So if you enjoyed this one, I'll soon have two new ones out! So, here you guys go, the finale, the epilogue of Unavoidable!**

Sam sat in Carly's apartment three weeks later with Freddie beside her, Carly getting a few drinks. Three weeks had gone by since Freddie and her became a couple. The two had gotten back to school after all, and everyone knew at once. Sam didn't want to hide it, after all! Hiding it would be lying. Strangely enough, however, everyone was happy for them. There were a few objections from Shannon (she bawled for DAYS!) but other than that, people were just glad Sam would be less harsh on them. Carly, though still shocked, let them date. After all, a couple of days after Sam and Freddie talked, she and a new guy, Travis (who was creepily like Carly in many ways) became a couple, so no weirdness ensured between the three friends.

Sam and Freddie gave it a shot. They went out on dates and stuff, and they surprisingly enjoyed it. Freddie still remained his geeky self, and still went to his AV meetings and did technical stuff, and Sam still ate like a pig and still gave Gibby wedgies and also teased Freddie, but it was more light teasing and the bullying was less harsh, so really, everyone was contented with this arrangement.

Sam was startled out of her thoughts by Carly coming back and sitting beside Freddie, who currently, had a cautious hand wrapped around her shoulder. Who could blame him for being cautious! Their relationship was still pretty much new to them. But they were happy, which was the main thing.

Carly passed Sam her drink, as Sam nodded as she chugged it down.

"Wow Sam, do you inhale all fluids and foods?" Freddie joked as he took a sip of his own.

"Well, I like doing that fast so I don't waste it, or some geek tries to take it away from me," Sam said back. Lately,her comebacks were weak and useless, but she enjoyed fighting with Freddie. He, however, just laughed as they watched Girly Cow.

"You two are so cute," Carly commented. Sam just rolled her eyes but couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah, but you and Travis, are like, the perfect couple. You guys have so much in common, it's freaky," Freddie commented.

"Yeah, totally. Bet you guys don't run out of things to say," Sam agreed as Carly nodded.

"Yeah, that's the good thing. But we also have our differences, like you guys have. You guys will make it, I'm sure of it," Carly said. Sam frowned.

"But we're totally different," Sam argued.

"Well, that's what makes relationships work, their oppositeness. You guys can talk for hours, because you can talk about your different likes and dislikes. Soon, Travis and I will run out of things to say, because we're more alike than different. You guys will last longer, because you're first of all best friends, you have a love-hate relationship which will keep the relationship alive, and you're different and can talk about anything," Carly explained. Freddie thought about it. It did make sense.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said. Carly just smiled again as Girly Cow ended.

"Ok guys, let's go rehearse for iCarly," Carly said. Sam nodded as she stood up, grabbing Freddie's hand and pulling him up. They walked toward the stairs.

"Hey, Carls, we're going to take the elevator," Sam said. The elevators opened when Sam pressed the button. Carly just nodded.

"Ok," she said as she walked upstairs. Sam pulled Freddie into the elevators and pressed the 3rd floor button. As soon as the door closed, Sam pushed Freddie up against the wall and kissed him. Freddie immediately kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. They couldn't really do this in front of Carly, it would freak her out. Besides, they promised that they wouldn't act too couple-ish in front of Carly, so she didn't feel weird, just like she didn't make out with Travis in front of them. On dates, yes, they could act like a couple, but when alone, hanging out as friends, they didn't.

"You are still a great kisser, for a dork that is," Sam teased, causing Freddie to laugh.

"Thanks, you're not as violent in your kisses than you are in real life," he teased, causing Sam to mock gasp and hit him lightly.

"Funny," Sam said sarcastically as the elevators opened more quickly than they wanted, Carly watching them, smiling.

"Ok, lovebirds, let's try to concentrate on iCarly today, alright?" Carly teased. Freddie nodded as the two walked out of the elevator.

"Will do," Freddie said as the two sat on a beanbag chair together, planning iCarly, and happier than ever.

**Ok, sucky ending. I've never been good closing a story before, mostly cause this is the first time I actually end a multi-chaptered story. I hope you guys liked it! My new oneshot, iGot Married is out so have a look! iDon't Need Help is being re-written currently, and I might have a couple iCarly oneshots soon. So, yes! I finished a story! Yay!**

**I also have a Hannah Montana oneshot planned, a Loliver, most likely, because they're my favourite couple, as well as Jackson/Sarah in the oneshot, and also Miley/Connor (you know the guy from that Christmas episode? I loved him!) I'm not sure about the HM oneshot though, it's in the planning stages still. So, review! I had fun writing this story, and I hope you had fun reading it! **

**And the iGot Married story, again is out and up for reading, and don't worry, the gang, though older, and pretty much in character, except Carly's more snippy toward her best friends' fighting, and Sam's more violent, and Freddie's better at comebacks and stronger (not to mention, hotter in my mind!) So check it out, and review!**


End file.
